spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Yutaka Aoyama
Yutaka Aoyama is a Japanese voice actor. Biography Unknown. Filmography Anime *Nintama Rantaro *Berserk *Mighty Cat Masked Niyander *Sakura Wars *Ghost Stories *Great Dangaioh *Saikano *Ichi the Killer: Episode 0 *Naruto *Haibane Renmei *Tank Knights Fortress *Kino's Journey *Detective School Q *Peacemaker Kurogane *Gokusen *Tenbatsu! Angel Rabbie *Monster *Bleach *Yakitate!! Japan *Gallery Fake *Eyeshield 21 *Eureka Seven *Cluster Edge *SoltyRei *Fighting Beauty Wulong Rebirth *Glass Fleet *Gintama *The Galaxy Railways: Crossroads to Eternity *Hataraki Man *Bartender *Koi suru Tenshi Angelique - Kagayaki no Ashita - *Tokyo Majin *Dinosaur King *Naruto Shippuden *Claymore *Romeo x Juliet *Darker Than Black *Bokurano: Ours *Emma - A Victorian Romance: Second Act *Devil May Cry *Shigurui *Neuro: Supernatural Detective *Clannact *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 -Kurenai no Tsuki- *Porphy no Nagai Tabi *Ancient Ruler Dinosaur King DKidz Adventure: Pterosaur Legend *Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's *Kirarin Revolution STAGE 3 *Itazura na Kiss *Blue Dragon *Himitsu: Top Secret - The Revolution - *Golgo 13 *Slayers Revolution *Birdy the Mighty: Decode *Black Butler *Mōryō no Hako *Nodame Cantabile Paris *Rideback *Slayers Evolution-R *Requiem for the Phantom *Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact *Guin Saga *Sōten Kōro *Tatakau Shisho *Sister Brothers *Fairy Tail *Cobra the Animation *Hanamaru Kindergarten *Nodame Cantabile Finale *Black Butler II *Okami-san and Seven Companions *Occult Academy *Air Gear: Break on the Sky *Hanasaku Iroha *Gyakkyō Burai Kaiji: Hakairoku-hen *Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream *The Qwaser of Stigmata II *Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi 2 *Space Brothers *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine *Tari Tari *Hayate the Combat Butler: Can't Take My Eyes Off You *Zettai Karen Children: The Unlimited *Space Battleship Yamato 2199 *A Certain Scientific Railgun S *The Eccentric Family *Strike the Blood *Recently, My Sister Is Unusual *Hamatora *Chaika - The Coffin Princess *Argevollen *PriPara *Terror in Resonance *Gubdam Reconguista in G *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis *Shirobako *Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma *Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love Revolution *The Heroic Legend of Arslan *Heavy Object *Mobile Suit Gendam: Iron-Bloded Orphans *Mr. Osomatsu *Dimension W *Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance *D.Gray-man Hallow *The Dinosaurs Life of Saiki K. *Taboo Tattoo *Cheer Boys!! *Active Raid *To Be Hero *Drifters *100% Pascal-sensei *Mahōjin Guru Guru Film *Spriggan *Gundress: The Movie *Loups=Garous *Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker *Sinbad: Sora Tobu Hime to Himitsu no Shima *Digimon Adventure tri. Video games *Gantz: The 2nd stage *Mobile Suit Gundam One Year War *Rogue Galaxy *Blue Dragon *Shoukan Shoujo: Elemental Girl Calling *Star Ocean: First Departure *White Knight Chronicles *White Knight Chronicles II *Ishin Renka Ryouma Gaiden *Dragon Age II *Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale *Aizu fighting god Sakaen Hachihisa Tennoyuki *Dragon Quest VIII *Bloodborne: The Old Hunters Drama CD *Oyaji! - Case of Chinatsu and Tomoe Tokusatsu *B-Fighter Kabuto *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V *Mirai Sentai Timeranger Other dubbing *Monsters, Inc. *Home on the Range *The Wild *Meet the Robinsons *Monsters Vs. Aliens *Despicable Me *Cars 2 *The Smurfs *The Lorax *Wreck-It Ralph *Monsters University *Despicable Me 2 *Minions *The Good Dinosaur *The Secret Life of Pets Roles 6786787658678.PNG| Venom Category:A-Z Category:Cast (Japan)